


When the Parents are Out

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Short One Shot, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl and her step-brothers enjoy it when their parents leave for the weekend.





	

 

Whenever her father and Elita left, it often meant an onslaught of attention from her five stepbrothers.  The moment the adults left the driveway and their headlights were gone, all five would swarm her.

 

It depended on her mood really.  Some nights, she just didn't want to deal with them.  A bit of wrestling through their swarm of bodies and she would end up spending the rest of the night in her room with the occasional brother knocking asking if she wanted anything.

 

And some nights she was a little more accepting of them.  They would cook for her, give her foot massages, help prepare a hot bath for her.  And maybe, if she was feeling it, she would allow them to indulge with her body.

 

Though occasionally... Prowl may have wanted more.  Something more than the kisses and the massages and all the lovely things her stepbrothers would do for her.

 

Like on the weekends... those long weekends when her father and stepmother would leave for a trip.  Sometimes business related, sometimes for some time alone.  After all, they had only been together for a few years.  Optimus and Elita needed some time away from the kids for themselves.

 

And Prowl didn't mind.

 

Because on weekends like that, she couldn't help but to want more.  Want more from her five stepbrothers.  And in a way, she would give them what they wanted too. She just wanted to spend it all with them.  Providing homework and other commitments were already taken care of.

 

But then once it was all done, Prowl would just sit back and let her brothers have her.  Let them worship every inch of her body as they devoured her.  Possessed her.  Claimed her.

 

Despite her dominating personality and her need to control the rag-tag group of grown boys before they did any damage, she couldn't help but love being pressed between their bodies.  Filled to the brim, powerless to do anything but let them control her body.  Passing her between them and consuming her all day long until she was a tired, naked, and sticky mess on her bed.

 

And they loved her all the same.  Scrapper, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, and Scavenger.  They would never do anything she didn't want.  They would only do what she commanded.

 

And even if it meant running a train on her all day long with her tied to her own bed?  Oh, they would do it.  And they would gladly make Prowl comfortable throughout it all even as they pounded her into the bed over and over and over again.

 

All to have their dear stepsister praise them and love them back. 

 

END


End file.
